


The Pup from the Alleyway

by RebelMK94



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Just an innocent story, Nothing bad really happens, Slice of Life, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMK94/pseuds/RebelMK94
Summary: Dylan notices Da Vinci leave the house and decide to follow. When they meet a lone pup, they try to find it a home. However, What if they can't?





	The Pup from the Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing fancy, just a simple story. I may do a couple more serious stories and one funny story idea. But, I haven't written stories in awhile.

Dylan took notice of the painter pup as she snuck out the door sneaking by with a bag in her mouth and went outside. Curious as to her intentions, he followed her out with careful footsteps and kept his distance. The older sibling could stop her and tell her to go back inside, but he felt that seeing where she was going would be better.

She had been hiding extra kibble around the house and leaving at odd hours. Dylan suspected she was hiding something. But, when confronted she just said it was for a snack while out painting. Her brother would have accepted that, however she had only started doing this recently.

He jumped behind a garbage bin as Da Vinci looked behind her and raised an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, she continued on and turned down an alleyway. Dylan followed behind still trying not to be noticed.

“Billy, you here? I brought you dinner,” Da Vinci spoke in a kind and friendly tone. After a moment, a small German Shepard pup appeared from the dumpster. He was a scrawny little thing and looked as though he had not been eating much.

“Thank you, Da Vinci. I was wondering when you’d come back,” The small pup said in a nervous tone. Da Vinci sat the bag of kibble down and watched the puppy begin eating. Billy started scratching himself behind the ear with a back paw.

“Oh, I forgot….. I meant to bring something to help with the fleas,” The painter thought for a moment,” I’ll try tomorrow does tha-”

Before she finished the sentence, her elder brother jumped in between her and the pup. Kibble flew everywhere, and the pup ran and hid in fright. “Dylan, stop bloody doing that!” The painter said annoyed.

“We don’t need another flea infestation,” the geeky pup reminded her still panicked. She just smiled at him to reassure Dylan, her brother tended to overthink everything. “Hey, come on back out. I wasn’t trying to scare you,” Dylan told Billy in a gentle voice. The puppy just shook nervously behind the dumpster and kept scratching. “Hey, what if I gave you flea bath? That will help with the fleas at least,” Dylan tried to offer to get the pup to come out,”That mural did Da vinci paint that for you?” The elder dog asked to lighten the situation.

The young pup began walking out from behind the dumpster and nodded. “What’s a bath?” The filthy pup asked, as if he’d never heard the word before. “You and Diesel will get along well,” Dylan said in a teasing manner as his sister shook her head at him. The pup just looked confused.

“Just follow me okay,” Dylan said waving the pup over to follow him. Billy obliged and followed the two dalmatians back to their house. Billy looked around to take in his surroundings, following close behind the other two. He would stop and scratch for a moment, and Dylan would stop until the pup started walking again.

Finally making back home, Dylan checked Da Vinci for fleas. “I took a bath earlier today, I should be fine,” She protested as her brother looked her over. “Just wanting to make sure, how’d you meet him anyway?”

“I was in the park and he was digging through rubbish, I asked if he had a human and he said ‘no’,” Da Vinci said and went inside. Billy sat on the porch not making a sound, still scratching around. Dylan turned to the pup, thinking of a way to get him cleaned up without too much commotion. “Get on my back, I’ll carry you to the bath,” Dylan said to the young pup.

The pup hopped on his back and let Dylan carry him inside. Dylan walked to a nearby bathroom and started filling the tub. “Go ahead and get in,” The elder pup had a warmth in his voice, that could only come from a caring brother.

Billy dipped a paw in and noticed the water was warm, at first he jumped back from the water. Dylan patted the pup on the head and helped him in, Billy walked around in the water and lightly splashed. The pup then hopped up and down splashing Dylan. “Have you never had a bath before?” Dylan asked laughing as the pup just played in the water.

The pup shook his head, but happily played in the water as Dylan got flea powder and special shampoo. Once the elder dog began bathing him, the pup settled.

“Intruder! The end is nigh!” A familiar voice piped up, as overdramatically as usual. Dylan rolled his eyes, and shook his head at the gloomy pup. “Dante, no…. Da Vinci and I brought him here. I’m just giving him a bath.”

“ But, but…. Where will he stay? We don’t really have the room for him ...” Dante pointed out, Dylan had to agree. Billy just watched the scene confused, as the older dogs fell silent. Dylan was not sure what to do, in fact it did not cross his mind until now. He thought carefully, and finished bathing the young pup as Dante watched. Finally, he dried off the pup and turned to Dante. “He’ll stay in the treehouse for tonight, and I’ll figure it out tomorrow,” Dylan told the goth and added,” You should hide those magazines somewhere better…..”

Dante gave a sheepish grin, and shrank back. “ Hey, that’s between us.... Remember?” The gloomy pup shot back. Dylan shook his head, “ He doesn’t need to see any of that….”

“Yet!” Dante chimed in, showing humor that he rarely used. Dylan buried his face in paws, and told his brother to do as he asked. Dylan drained the tub as his brother exited the room.

“ Who was that, and why did he look that way?” Billy asked innocently, it was almost out of the blue. Dylan almost forgot his presence, the young pup had been very quiet. That did not bother Dylan, but what did was how to keep the fleas from spreading from the young pup. 

“Don’t worry, that was just Dante. He’s a little paranoid, nothing to worry about,” Dylan shrugged the question off, putting the young pup on his back. He then walked with Billy until they reached the backyard.

Billy looked around the house as they made their way outside, he noticed Da Vinci was sleeping near a few dalmatian puppies. He took a look around and noticed there was no indication of a human living there. His curiosity began to peak, as he continued to take in his surroundings.

“A lot of puppies…” Billy observed and stated in surprise.

“We have a large family, 101 of us to be exact, which means we aren’t in a position to take anyone else in,” Dylan confirmed, he was still thinking of a way to keep Billy from living on the street. They made their way up to the tree house, and entered met by Dante reading a novel. 

“Whatcha reading, Dante?” Dylan asked to strike up conversation with his brother. Dante looked up in surprise and spoke,” Oh, it’s ‘Pet Semetary’ by Stephen King.” 

Dylan nodded to his brother to put the book away. “We have young guest tonight, so be on your best behavior, which means no scary stories alright?”

“Got it, and what will we do tomorrow with Billy. He seems to be sleepy at the moment,” Dante pointed out as he noticed the young pup yawning. The goth watched his brother place the pup on a spare dog bed. “He has no collar, so he might be a stray,” The gloomy pup stated, Dylan nodded in agreement.

“He seems malnourished, he hasn’t been eating well in a long time,” Dylan said in a way implying he was thinking out loud. About that time a small dalmatian pup popped out of some sheets in the corner his spots in the shape of a cowboy hat with three spots on one ear.

“ I have a plan!” The pup yelled excitedly, causing Billy to jerk awake. “Shh, Dutch tone down the dead memes,” Dylan reprimanded as the pup just grinned,” What is your plan?”

“Well, we could take him to the pa-,” a paw muffled the last word as the pup continued to mumble with Dylan’s paw in his mouth. Dante had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the scene. “I guess plenty of humans are there in the day, perhaps some kid wants a dog anyway,” Dante suggested seemingly taking the younger pups side.

“Okay, I’ll agree with that. We’ll try tomorrow, if that doesn’t work…. I’ll need to figure something out,” The nerdy pup said with a frown. He and Dante got the other two pups to sleep before going to bed themselves. They knew a long day was ahead of them, and Dylan would have to speak with Dolly.

The next morning at breakfast, Dylan set next to Dolly as usual. “So, what’s up bro? You seem quieter than usual,” Dolly stated as she knew how to read her family well. Dylan swallowed the kibble he was eating. “I’m thinking Da Vinci and I found a stray German Shepherd pup, and I’m not sure what to do with him. I don’t want to leave him on the street, but we can’t keep him here,” The nerdy pup said, sounding a little down about the ordeal.

“Why don’t we take him to the P-A-R-K,” Dolly suggested as she noticed one pup grin widely. Dylan nodded and Da Vinci added, “ That would work, I mean humans love German Shepherds.” Her older brother was skeptical, but had no reason to object.

“What if we can’t find him human?! Or the humans are mean?! We will be doomed!” The familiar voice interjected. “Dante, calm down. No need to be so dramatic, besides I’m sure your brother and sister can handle it,” Delilah finally interjected after listening to the whole conversation. Dante shrank back and went back to his seat and uttered, “Yes, mom.”

After their parents left, Dylan and Dolly took the pups including Billy to the park. “Billy, just look cute and adorable for the humans,” Dolly said before going to the other pups. “You should have no problem with that, but just remember not to growl.”

“What if a human doesn’t like me?” Billy asked concerned about this plan. “Trust me, we’ll watch out for you. Like Dolly said, be cute and adorable,” Dylan comforted the pup. Looking around he saw a human family, and grinned. “Billy, over there near the bench. Just play there and see if the kid walks up to you,” Dylan told the young pup pointing at the bench. The German Shepherd pup walked over to the bench and began chasing his tail. 

“Mommy, look a puppy!” A young voice said in excitement. The kid ran over to billy, who licked the child. They played for a moment, but an older lady came towards them. “Leave that dog alone, he could have a disease,” The woman pulled the child away and shooed Billy away. Billy began whimpering and ran behind a tree.

Dylan and Da Vinci saw the whole thing, they ran to Billy to comfort him. They approached the tree and heard crying. “They didn’t like me…..” Billy sobbed as both Da Vinci and Dylan pulled him into a hug. “Don’t worry, it’ll be okay. We’re gonna keep you safe and we will find you a nice human,” Dylan spoke and patted his head in comfort.

They noticed it was about time for lunch, and gathered the pups. They went home and lunch was unusually quiet. A lot of the pups were tired and ready for a nap, but Billy sat in silence. Dolly looked to Dylan and broke the silence, “We can’t throw him back out on the street, should we keep him here?”

“I don’t know Dolly, though if he stays here he’ll be out of place,” Dylan said to his sister in exasperation. “We keep him here, until we find a home for him,” Da Vinci suggested and added,” It’s the only way, and we shouldn’t send him back out on the street.”

“Then, it’s settled we take him in for the time being and go from there,” Dawkins said almost out of nowhere. “Dawkins, where have you been?” Dylan questioned his brother. “In my room, working on a project that I can’t reveal yet,” Dawkins responded and added,” this whole ordeal sounds like a bad fanfic.”

Dylan just looked at his brother confused, and shook his head. Finally, all the pups finished their food and went to their rooms to take a nap. The older pups cleaned up, and went to make sure their siblings were all accounted for, before going to sleep themselves.


End file.
